Simplicity - Phan
by smileyface110
Summary: Dan loves Phil. Phil loves Dan. Simple right? No. Dan is Mr popular. Phil? Let's just say he's not. He is an outcast. He has no friends and is bullied. Phil is so close to ending it all but there is one thing holding him back… Dan Howell
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I don't own Dan or Phil or any of the other famous bands or songs or youtubers I use. I only own the characters that are not famous. I also don't own the picture used for the front cover.

***

Dear diary,  
Today was horrible. I am so close to the edge... so close. But I get held back. By who? Dan that's who. He doesn't even look at me let alone talk to me. I just feel like I know him. Yes, I know it sounds stupid but I feel like I know all of his secrets. I know I shouldn't love him. I just can't help it. Everyone 'loves' him though. I guess I don't know who wouldn't because he is pretty incredible. I guess I should go now and check my twitter. I know I only get hate off people from school but it's nice to know they're thinking about me. Even if it's bad things they're thinking. At the moment diary, I really need someone, I am lost and alone. I guess that's all...  
Bye from,  
Phil


	2. Authors note

Hey guys,

I'm on holiday for two weeks now so I can't update I'm using airport WIFI now but then I haven't got WIFI :( I will be thinking of loads of ideas while I'm away so there will be loads of updates when I come back if you've got any questions just message me :D

Louise :)


	3. Chapter 1

So this is the first chapter hope you like it :D

Dan's POV

I sighed as I got home from another day at school. I hate the place. I just wish my 'friends' would stop bullying Phil. He is so innocent, so alone, so lost. I feel like running up and giving him a big hug. But I can't... I guess I sound like I am a horrible person... I like to think that I'm not but after thinking about it a lot... I think I am. Most people would say 'you've gotta stand up for the guy you love Dan' but I don't have the guts. You might think I'm absolutely horrible and I'm a coward (which I am) but I would be a 'social reject' if I did that. I guess that's what I am.

Phil's POV

*No bad things said about anyone I use to be a bad character in this story are true*

I walked home slowly after school dreading what was to come. I walked into my... bedroom? Cupboard? I don't know what it is but I sat on my small uncomfortable bed and sighed. I heard the door creak open an I tensed up. "Where are you? You little fag," my dad called. As he ran up to my room, I made a mad dash and hid in my wardrobe. It didn't work... he flung the doors open and grabbed me by the collar, slamming me against the wall.

"You are not what I wanted, you ungrateful fag," he said evilly, "I wanted a proper son, one who could be like me," I wouldn't want to be like you i thought, "but no I have you, so who should be punished for it?"

"M...m...me," I said quietly.

"That's right," he said evilly. Then he picked me up and laid me on the bed. He punched me, kicked me and slapped me. He then stormed out of the room.

I looked in my wardrobe for bandages I put one on my knee and one on my foot. School was going to be fun tomorrow.

*Next morning*

I got dressed and headed down the stairs praying that my dad wasn't in... he wasn't! I grabbed my wristbands, school bag and a slice of bread (my usual breakfast). I headed out of the door dreading what was to come...

Dan's POV

I felt horrible this morning me and the others were standing by Phil's locker waiting for him. "He's getting a bit boring now," Brianna said. I smiled inside.

"Yeah," Samantha said, "he's taking the pain to well!"

"Well we are not going back, we have to teach the fag a lesson," said Mark and my inside smile dropped.

It dropped even more when I saw a weak, broken, black haired figure heading our way. Take a deep breath Dan.

"Oi fag," I took a sharp breath knowing that was all I was an ungrateful, cowardly fag.

"Ready to be taught a lesson," grinned Mark evilly. He punched Phil.  
"Now, being gay is wrong  
w-r-o-n-g," he said and the words cut through me like knives.

" Being straight is right r-i-t-e," finished Alexis. Every one face palmed but I just felt like all my energy had been suddenly drained out of me. My face was pale, my lips were white, my heart skipped a beat. That's all I am... wrong.

Mark punched Phil and I winced. Can you imagine what it would be like to see the person you love lying crumpled up and helpless on the floor in pain? It's horrible... I can tell you that for nothing. Alexis kicked him and crowds began to gather like they always do. "Come on Dan have a go," said Adam.

Phil looked at me with pleading eyes and mouthed 'please kick me you can pretend I just don't want you to get hurt'. I shook my head, I could never hurt him I goddamn love him, I looked at him and mouthed quickly 'I'll sort it'.

"Na, he's getting boring don't ya think let's go find another f...fag to beat," I said trying my best not to slap myself.

"Yeah I agree," said Carly and everyone started agreeing.

"Fine," Mark said, "we gotta get to class anyway," he finished.

They all left without me as I convinced them I was going to the bathroom. I slowly sat down beside Phil and he flinched away.

"Don't be scared I won't hurt you, I ju...just got them a...away," I stuttered.

"I...I'm n...not sc...sc...scared of y...you I...I'm ju...just used to um... fl...flinching away," he stuttered.

"Are you really um... ya know...," I started.

"Yeah I am," he finished, "now you've got the information out of me, go and tell your little groupies," he said his confidence growing.

"Relax, I won't tell anyone I promise, I'm not as heartless as them and anyway if I bullied you for being gay I may as well bully mys" I stopped abruptly before I gave away a huge secret but Phil caught on.

"Y...you're gay?" he asked in shock. I couldn't possibly lie to him.

"Y...yes I a...a...am g...g...g...ay, damn it feels weird saying it out loud," I admitted.

He looked at me in shock then smiled,"I'm just glad your not homophobic like the rest of them," I smiled.

"You can count me as a friend," I smiled and his face lit up as if he had just won the lottery.

"Wow you actually want to be my friend?" he asked, I nodded, "thank you so much," he grinned.

I smiled and we walked to class together and for the first time I didn't care about my reputation , I cared about Phil.

:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

So that's the first chapter :D

Hope you liked it

This made me cry while I was writing it :( Poor Phil


	4. Chapter 2

Phil's POV

As we walked down the halls, Dan seemed completely unfazed by the huge amounts of attention we were getting. We have most of the same classes so we will be together. I had never really noticed Dan in my classes before now because I kept my head down.  
To be honest, I don't know what this makes us. Does it make us friends? No, I'm being stupid. Why would he want to be me friend? I'm a disgrace. (Sorry to kill the mood but I'm crying now) Everybody hates me. I put my head down and Dan looked at me weirdly.  
"Don't cover your face Phil, your too beauti..." he stopped quickly and blushed.  
Of course he stopped. He didn't mean it and he blushed that meant he was embarrassed that he was even talking to me. Why would he want to talk to someone like me anyway? I sighed and we headed into class. I wasn't ready to face the rest of our year group yet but I was going to have to some time. The next few moments were the worst of my life... almost. I had waited for about 5 second whilst Dan entered. My life felt like it was in slow motion.  
I nervously stepped into the maths class, Dan following close behind me. All eyes were on us. The pressure was unbearable and I knew I was going to do something completely and utterly stupid.  
I turned and ran. Straight down the corridor to the top of the staircase I began storming down them as I knew Dan was close behind me. Then, as if it was all in slow motion, I missed a step and went flying down the stair case, curled up into a tight ball.  
"PHIL!" I heard Dan scream. All I could hear was Dan screaming my name. All I could see was my life flashing before my eyes, then darkness. Was I dead?

Sorry that this chapter is so short I just wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger for you guys. XD

Ttfn


	5. Chapter 3

Phil's POV

" Please he will wake up, I know he will," I heard a voice.

"Sir we have been here for 6 months we have tried everything but it doesn't seem to work," another voice said.

"Don't give up on him doctor he will wake up if you believe," the first voice said.

"If he is not awake in 3 days we shall switch the machine off," the second voice said then I heard footsteps.

Were they talking about me?

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up the lights were burning my eyes and I could see a brown haired good looking guy sitting on a chair with puffy red eyes. Why had he been crying?

When he saw me, he ran straight up to me, "Phil your awake!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Who the hell is Phil and who the hell are you?" I asked.

"No, no, no, no DOCTOR," he screamed breaking out into tears.

"What is the matter, oh he is awake, why did you call me?" the doctor asked.

"He doesn't remember anything," the brown eyed guy said.

"Let me do some tests," the doctor said.

He looked at me, "okay I am going to ask you some questions okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"What is your name?" he asked.

I scanned my memory of course I should know my name.

"I um... I... I don't know," I mumbled quietly.

"Nothing to worry about, who is he?" the doctor asked pointing to the brown haired guy.

I once again scanned my memory, the guy looked at me with teary eyes, "I don't know that ei... my name is Phil," I smiled.

"Well done," the doctor smiled and talked to the brown haired guy, "It seems he has amnesia but it seems it will heal soon,"

The brown haired guy started crying. I don't know shy but I felt a sudden urge to run up and comfort him even though I didn't know who he was. I have never seen this guy before but he seems special...

Phil woke up but all he can remember is his name will he remember only bad things about Dan?

... THE SUSPENSE hope you liked the update

ttfn


End file.
